warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gallius
Overview The planet Gallius used to reside in the Nerio sector. It was an imperial luxury world that was originally an asteroid but was covered with habitats to allow humans to live on it. It was an estimated one thousand miles in diameter and was comprised of manly igneous and metamorphic stone. It was destroyed in M41.145 by an invading fleet of Chaos forces.It had very few resources or civilians on it at the time so its loss was not too great to the strength of the sector but for its economy, Gallius had brought in money as a tourist area in an otherwise quiet region of the galaxy. History It was first formally turned into a human settlement in M40.783 by a wealthy governor of the planet Syprios seeking to make a fortress as a lookout for any invading forces. After the governor became disinterested and unable to fund the settling of the local hunk of rock its construction as a fortress was halted. Some of the workers stayed behind by choice and some were simply left there against their will. Gallius was known as a place for the poor and down on their luck until another man of wealth from Syprios sought too turn the dwarf planet into a resort for himself and his friends. With the majority of the workers already there construction began shortly after. Many of the buildings were stripped of barracks and armories and were replaced with spas and hotels. Eventually after several years of construction the entire planet had been covered in areas of poshness and nobility that only the insanely rich or people of great renown were allowed to visit. Many of the workers were deported or were kept as scullery servants to work in the businesses on the planet. Construction All of the habitats were constructed in the same ways so that visitors regardless of their location have the same experience. To start from the bottom up would take you all the way from the slums of the workers to the spires that the manager of each location lived in. There were a total of four of these habitats on the planet, two on the poles and two on each side of the equator. In size they were all the same size externally ,but varied somewhat underground, averaging about two square miles. The Slums The slums were where the servants and workers lived. The slums were actually the most well protected part of the entire planet as they were the bunkers of the original fortresses and so they are the least damaged of all Gallius' few remaining structures. They were also the least changed of the original buildings as none of the tourists were supposed to ever see them. These facilities were cramped and dimly lit with the bare essentials being the only thing that was installed, like the rest of Gallius they remain uninhabited. Ground Level - The Lobby The entrance to the habitats and the first thing a tourist would see. All of the "lower end" of the rich would go here to have shopping sprees and eat meals that cost as much as a manufactorum worker's wages for a year. Most of the shops were located here and this level had light security forces stationed at the entrances to monitor the people coming in and to keep the peace. This part of the facility was open at all times to visitors but lacked any hotels as they were all on the second floor thus ensuring only the upper crust of the rich had the privilege of instant gratification. The Second Floor This floor contained the more expensive services, such as genetic or body enhancements, and the hotels. Access to this level was by invite only from the manager of the respective habitat. Typically the only people to be seen here are Rogue Traders of considerable wealth, planetary governors, or high ranking politicians, once hosting a delegation of tribal leaders from Fidea Prime. It had a bolstered security force that were always on the lookout for assassins and guests were constantly checked for weapons or other illicit items. The Spire This is where the manager of a habitat ran things from his several cogitators and where the headquarters of the local security forces resided. This level was only accessible if you were a guard, a prisoner, or the manager and was never visited by anyone else. It was rather plain compared to the lower levels (excluding the slums) as it wasn't meant to impress. Security It lacked the protection of a PDF or IG regiment due to the population rarely ever getting to more than one hundred thousand people. They made up for this by having a personal security force of former Imperial Guard members or any guns for hire who were suitably reputable. There were only a total of ten thousand security guards on the entire planet at any given time and they were very lightly armed as it was rare that there was ever an actual need for them. There were two types of security personnel: the ground level guards and the second floor guards. Each were armed with different equipment and vary in levels of training and knowledge of the habitats. Ground Floor guards were equipped with - * Las-pistols * Nightsticks * Security Cards * Grey Fatigues Second Floor guards were given - * Las-rifles * Flak Armor * Elevator Access Cards * Security Cards * Grey Fatigues Notable locations The Moonlight Opera House This theater saw performances far more diverse than just opera, playing host to stage productions and musical acts from the Nerio system and beyond. They often drew in prestigious guests, including a Tempered Souls Captain who attended the opening night of an opera telling the story of Etocles Metaxes and Alethea Rokos.http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Necro#Etocles_Metaxes Anson Photography Studio Owned and operated by Anson Naedele the studio specialized in art of all kinds before its destruction, selling paintings to the citizens of Necro amongst other art objects, such as pottery and statuary. However the majority of his income came from photography, the subjects were commonly visitors looking for some keepsake of their visit, the rugged terrain outside the habitats or promotional images for the other businesses on Gallius. The Indigo Heart A nightclub located in the upper level of the Northern Polar habitat it was popular with many of the world's visitors and upper class citizens. Offering large windows always showing the stars, dim lights, thundering music and beautiful people alongside fine liquors and rich foods. The true attraction was on the upper level, private rooms where men who were wealthy enough could spend their evenings, or at least a few hours of them in the company of exotic women from all over the Nerio system, even security officers were known to spend their off hours here from time to time, taking advantage of discounted rates. These women usually hailed from Corbonis' cities as the more liberal urban citizens saw no problem with such a career, however they were also known to employ women seeking an escape from and a chance to rebel against the strict religious traditions of Necro. The Indigo Heart would help bring about Gallius' downfall, the owners fell to Chaos it is unknown when exactly but they would lead a cult that undermined Gallius' defenses and supplied information to the incoming invaders- they were captured by security only hours before the fleet arrived. Medicae Novum Hominum A clinic specializing in (possibly illegal and borderline heretical) body modifications and gene therapies it was a popular location with the image obsessed wealthy of Corbonis. While its staff remained under the scrutiny of both security and the system's Arbites it remained in operation as there was no proof of any wrongdoing on their part and shutting it down without cause would likely do more harm than good. Famous People Alysha Nulaati and Suellen Maedke Both were born on Corbonis in 109 M41, the daughters of 2 influential city dwelling families. Given the best education their families could afford they could have chosen any career but were still drawn to the glamor of the nightlife, giving into their own inner hedonism and realized they could make a living catering to the desires of wealthy men. Tired of working for others they went into business together in 139, after a lifetime of friendship so close they were almost sisters, building the Indigo Heart and turning into a popular tourist destination. Turning to Chaos in the wake of the "Indigo Killer" crisis, they became the leaders of a cult that slowly undermined Gallius' defenses over the course of the next year, going so far as to corrupt the Northern Habitat's manager and continually send their information to their masters in the incoming fleet. The Dark Powers demanded blood and so the cult began killing their clientele only a week before the invasion using their influence to cover up the murders. As they were captured only hours before the invading Chaos fleet's surprise attack it is assumed they died alongside their cult when Gallius was destroyed. The "Indigo Killer" The perverted butcher that plagued the streets and alleyways. His real name has been withheld by officials so his only known title is his moniker gifted to him by the local newspapers. His first victim was taken in 142 M41 and was a lowly servant from the slums so an investigation seemed unnecessary. It was only after he claimed the lives of several more women in a similar fashion that is was considered finally worth looking into. It was discovered quickly by security forces that they were indeed chasing after a serial killer as they discovered his pattern. He always preyed on courtesans, specifically those working from the Indigo Heart and always made sure to leave behind quite a mess for whomever had to clean up the crime scene. The Killer was able evade security forces with the utmost professionalism. It was uncanny how well he covered his tracks and many investigators working the case were curious as to whether or not this was the work of a cult instead of a single man. It wasn't until a lone investigator put his undivided attention into the case that the Killer was finally caught. The lawman pursued the Killer through the dimly lit streets until they both entered the Indigo Heart that they made their famous standoff. It came to a hostage situation that ended with several slain "working girls" and a severely wounded officer but the butcher of Gallius reluctantly surrendered after several armed teams arrived to the nightclub. When he was finally put to justice in 144 M41 he was given a life sentence at the East Ridge prison on Kri-os. He would later cause havoc on the prison world during the riots that took place in in 145 M41. Government It is unknown who oversaw the entire planet as no one in particular is known as the planetary governor but they were subservient to the Imperium. The managers and security forces seemed to be the ones running the place though but it has been theorized that the wealthy figure (or perhaps his heirs) that decided to turn the place into a luxury resort secretly ran things behind the curtain and used the ruse of a resort to capture political or economic adversaries. Current Status As of M41.999 the remains of the planet are orbiting Syprios and the sun of the Nerio System. There has been talk among the system's ultra rich of perhaps reconstructing an asteroid to turn into a New Gallius to give themselves a new place to vacation and a new way to get some more wealth. Effects On The System The rate of visitors has slowed down considerably for the Nerio System but many of the people on local planets are glad to see it gone due to the residents of Gallius often launching their garbage into the surrounding area. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Notes Credit again goes to Anson7 on Deviantart for the character images,gave him a shoutout with the photo studio. Category:Kingslayer1 Category:Planets Category:Nerio System